


no one has me like you do

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Alex is a scientist. And that combined with her enthusiasm for learning everything she can about everything means Alex spends a lot of time researching.(Which means Maggie gets to spend a lot of time assisting with experiments. Which she enjoys. A lot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two have me hook, line, and sinker. Hoping to have a folllow-up to this piece sometime soon. Hope you enjoy!

Maggie Sawyer has had her fair share of sex. Great sex, terrible sex, drunk sex, in-love sex, even kinky sex. But nothing - nothing - compares to sex with Alex Danvers.

She's thought about why, still trying to figure it out if she's being honest with herself. Maybe it's because she really likes Alex. It's still too early to call it anything more (isn't it?) but maybe it's because the connection she feels with Alex is unlike anything else she's ever felt before.

Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that Alex is a scientist. And that combined with her enthusiasm for learning everything she can about _everything_ means Alex spends a lot of time researching.

(Which means Maggie gets to spend a lot of time assisting with experiments. Which she enjoys. A lot.)

Stepping out of Alex's bathroom, towel drying her still-damp hair and luxuriating in the feeling of Alex's super-soft t-shirt against her bare skin, Maggie finds her girlfriend sitting cross legged in the middle of her massive, sinfully comfortable bed doing just that.

She can't help the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth at the look of pure concentration on Alex's face. It's almost laughable considering the sounds coming from the speakers of the laptop.

Hanging the towel on the hook by the door, Maggie crosses to the bed, maneuvering on her knees until she reaches her destination, rests her chin at the soft skin where Alex's shoulder meets her neck, presses herself against the warmth of Alex's back as her arms snake their way around her torso.

"Mm, that looks fun," Maggie says, aiming for casual because she doesn't want to spook her girlfriend, but some of the things happening in the video playing in front of them are a bit intense. And hot as fuck. But Maggie isn't about to pressure Alex into something she doesn't want to do.

At Maggie's voice in her ear, Alex seems to come out from under a spell. She takes a deep breath as though she'd been holding hers for a few moments too long, and Maggie feels Alex's abdomen expand against her fingertips as Alex relaxes back into the wall of her chest.

"Really fun," Alex breathes, and Maggie would laugh at how turned on she sounds if she wasn't completely turned on herself.

"We can do that, you know. If you want." She lets her lips brush the soft skin of Alex's neck, right behind her ear where she knows the other woman is a little sensitive, and gives her hands permission to crawl up the ladder of Alex's ribs when she relaxes into Maggie's body completely.

"Would you want to do that," Maggie asks, gesturing to the left side of the screen, towards the woman bound wrists to ankles, face-down and panting into the mattress.

"Or that," she continues, punctuating the question with a nod of her head in the direction of the second woman who, wearing a strap-on, is taking a riding crop to her lover's skin.

Alex stiffens in Maggie's arms, and Maggie presses soft, slow, open-mouthed kisses to Alex's neck and shoulders as she patiently waits, giving her girlfriend all the time she needs. She knows this is a lot to handle, especially for someone who, up until recently, hasn't really enjoyed sex.

That's something Maggie hopes she's already been able to change.

"I'd want- I want you to fuck me."

The groan that slips past Maggie's lips is entirely unintentional, but she loves when Alex talks dirty. It rarely ever happens. She knows Alex enjoys when _she_ does it, but fuck if Alex telling her exactly what she wants doesn't just do it for her.

Maggie hisses out a _yes_ , sinking her teeth into Alex's neck, feeling the fluttering pulse against her tongue.

Hands reach back for her and Maggie gasps as Alex's fingernails dig into the meaty part of her thigh. The position is a little awkward and Maggie can't explore all of the parts of Alex that she'd like to, so she breaks away for a moment, unfolds her legs and roughly pulls Alex back to rest between her thighs where she leans back against the pillows.

The gasps and moans and filthy sounds of the couple on screen still permeate the room from the foot of the bed.

"Can you still see them? Can you hear what they're doing to each other?" Maggie's voice is rough with the effort of trying to control herself, trying to drag this out to give Alex a taste of what she's asking for.

"Yes." Maggie's hips roll up at the whine in Alex's voice. She wants to get off - badly - but she wants to take her time with Alex first.

The comforting weight of Alex's body is practically draped on top of hers, Alex's fingers in a death grip just above Maggie's knees, and it leaves her body open to Maggie's wandering hands.

As soon as Maggie's fingers snake their way under Alex's pajama top, lithe hands grab her wrists. Not controlling or stopping, just feeling, but Maggie stops immediately, guides Alex's hands back to their resting place on Maggie's thighs.

"Uh uh. Hands stay here. Understood?"

She feels more than sees the nod of Alex's head against her own, temples brushing, and Maggie's chest blooms with excitement and something else a little darker, thrilled that Alex is playing along.

Once she's convinced that Alex is going to stay put, Maggie slips her hands back under the agent's pajama top and up, up, up to brush her fingertips along the underside of Alex's breasts.

Alex shudders in her arms, the ten points of her fingertips digging into Maggie's leg almost painfully. When Maggie drags her fingers lightly, teasingly over Alex's nipples, her girlfriend honest-to-god whines and her back arches spectacularly, breasts pushing firmly into the cradle of Maggie's palms.

The sounds Alex is making could convince Maggie to touch her like this for hours. Pinching both of Alex's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and tugging, Maggie tells her just that.

"I could do this for hours."

"Maggie, please, I need-"

Maggie shushes her, not stopping her ministrations at Alex's breasts. She palms them both at once, then resumes her previous torture, twisting the flesh between her fingers this time as Alex's hips start to rock.

"I know what you need, but I'm in charge right now. You good with that?" Maggie needs to know. She wants Alex to buy into this, but she also needs to make sure Alex is comfortable.

Alex hisses out a _yes_ and when Maggie kisses her neck and whispers _good girl_ , Alex's whole body shudders above her. _That's_ an interesting development she'll have to explore more later.

Her left hand still on Alex's breast, Maggie tries to still her as much as possible as she walks her right hand down Alex's stomach, slipping under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms.

By now, the woman on the screen is brutally fucking her partner, bent over a pillow and moaning obscenely, ass red from being spanked repeatedly.

When Maggie slides two fingers between Alex's legs, she groans at how absolutely drenched she finds her. Maggie uses two fingers to gather some of the wetness and drag it slowly over Alex's clit.

"Goddamn, you're wet. Would you like that? Being bent over and fucked?"

"Oh, god, _yes_."

Alex's hips buck and when Maggie circles her clit faster, and she closes her legs tightly around Maggie's hand.

"Spread your legs. Now." Maggie purposefully sharpens her voice, wants to play her part perfectly, and her own need throbbing between her legs must be getting to her more than she thought because she can't seem to speak in anything other than a low growl.

Alex's thighs tremble as she fights against herself to follow Maggie's direction, but the stimulation must be overwhelming her because aside from the involuntary tremor Maggie can feel running through her girlfriend's body, Alex doesn't move.

Instead of repeating herself, Maggie hooks her ankles over Alex's shins and uses her own strength to pry Alex's legs apart. Once she has the room she needs to move, she adds more pressure and increases the speed of the circles she's drawing on Alex's clit, adjusts her left arm until she can pluck at Alex's right nipple, and smiles as her girlfriend writhes in her arms.

Alex is a strong woman, so Maggie is well and truly panting now. Her arousal combined with the effort it takes to keep Alex immobile stealing her breath away.

"I'm going to tease you," she rasps against the shell of Alex's ear, "torture you until you're begging me to fuck you. Do it right now. Beg me."

"Fuck me!" Alex practically screams, but there's too much breath behind it and it turns hollow. "God, _please_ , Maggie, please fu-"

"No. I'm not going to fuck you. Right now you're gonna come with my fingers on your clit."

The slur of Alex's speech turns into a frustrated whimper at Maggie's words.

"Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be a good girl and come for me? Do it right now, Alex. Come. Now."

Amazingly - beautifully - Alex does just that.

Her back bows against Maggie's chest and her neck arches spectacularly. Maggie takes a moment to appreciate the vision of girlfriend, pressed against her from head to toe, shuddering through her orgasm, works her through it gently with slowing fingers. Beyond the curve of Alex's breasts and the slope of her stomach, the couple on screen is still, lying together panting, and Maggie realizes she must have missed their climax while she was absorbed in Alex, Alex, _Alex_.

The woman in her arms is panting, chest heaving, the full weight of her body pressing Maggie into the pillows at her back. But instead of feeling suffocated, instead of feeling _trapped_ like she so often has, all Maggie feels is lo-

Affection.

She turns, presses her lips and the words she won't say into the gleaming skin at Alex's temple.

"You okay?" She whispers, running her hands up and down Alex's sides in an attempt to bring her down gently, slowly.

She can see the curve of Alex's smile and relief she didn't realize she was missing floods Maggie's system at the blissed-out look on her girlfriend's face. She breathes her gratitude for this gorgeous woman into her mouth as Alex turns to meet her.

"I'm crushing you," Alex murmurs against her lips and Maggie can't help but laugh. It takes a moment to adjust, since Alex doesn't appear to _want_ to move, but soon Maggie maneuvers them until Alex is sprawled on the bed. Her hair makes a small halo on the soft cream pillowcase and Maggie props herself up on her elbow to meet Alex's eyes, brushes sweaty tendrils of hair from her forehead.

Maggie's not sure anyone has ever looked at her before the way Alex is looking at her now and the word she felt before is back on the tip of her tongue. Instead of setting it free, she kisses it into the apple of Alex's cheek, the curve of her eyebrow, the slop of her nose.

"Are you okay?" She asks again, needing a verbal confirmation of the contentment she sees shining in Alex's eyes.

"More than. That was- that was amazing. You're amazing. I didn't know that could _feel_ like that. That was just...it was-"

"Slow down there, Danvers. Don't hurt that brain of yours," Maggie says through a smile, chucking as Alex rolls her eyes. A hand curls at the nape of Maggie's neck and she's still smiling as Alex pulls her down for a kiss.

Kissing Alex Danvers has become one of Maggie's favorite things to do. She gets lost in how _soft_ Alex is, in the brush of their noses, in the slide of their tongues. If she wasn't so ridiculously distracted - ridiculously _happy_ \- she would probably be annoyed that she didn't notice Alex angling for the upper hand until she's staring at the ceiling with a lap full of her gorgeous girlfriend.

Touching Alex also happens to be something Maggie has grown quite fond of, and her hands find their way to Alex's thighs, stroking as she sits astride Maggie's hips.

"So does this mean you'd want to try more of _that_ ," Maggie asks, tilting her head towards where the laptop sits somewhere behind Alex at the foot of the bed.

Alex's eyes go wide, but not afraid, more like...adamant when she breathes out an emphatic _yes_.

Before Maggie can get out another word, Alex leans down and steals her breath with the press of her lips, breaking away and mouthing at Maggie's neck when they both need to breathe.

"My turn," Alex murmurs into the hollow above Maggie's collarbone and suddenly the throbbing between Maggie's legs is back with a vengeance.

Alex is biting at her nipples through her t-shit and kissing down her torso and spreading her legs and nipping at the inside of Maggie's thighs and thank god she didn't put underwear on when she got out of the shower because now there's nothing between Alex's mouth and where Maggie needs her the most and Maggie is going, going, _gone_.


End file.
